Survivor Gumball Island Ep.11 (Part 1)
Plot (Back at camp.) Emily: '''I cannot believe you Mr. Small! '''Mr. Small: Hey, I was only playing the game. Besides, I bet you would've done the same. Emily: '''I may be a hardened criminal, but I'm nowhere near as cruel as this. '''Mr. Small: '''It doesn't matter at this point sweetheart. '''Emily: '''Oh don't "sweetheart" me you monster! '''Mr. Small: Well at least I didn't go out there and force a man into some loose commitment. Emily: '''Well you bring people down because of their physical capabilities! '''Mr. Small: '''Well I hate to break it to ya. But Lord knows how those people even got here in the first place. '''Emily: '''They got on because they would do good here. Or at least that's what they thought. '''Mr. Small: '''Well you just 'till the next Tribal Council sista! '''Emily: '''I'll see you as well! (The next morning.) '''Gumball: '''Alright everybody, we should build camp now. '''Miss Simian: '''Well it certainly is about time. '''Gumball: Yes I know there was a delay but we have a free day. Miss Simian: '''Hey I know, we can just merge the two camps together. '''Anton: '''But Miss Simian, we don't know where your camp is! '''Darwin: '''And we don't know where your camp is! Come to think of it, I don't know where Monkey's camp was. '''Tobias: '''Me neither. '''Penny: '''Well somebody had to have been keeping track. Miss Simian? '''Miss Simian: '''Don't look at me! I didn't keep track. '''Gumball: '''Alright calm down. We can use the Incredible camp. Now where is it? '''Bobert: '''I do. '''Gumball: '''You do?! Where is it?! '''Bobert: '''Follow me. It'd be best considering none of you can understand me. (Miss Simian starts following Gumball.) '''Gumball: '''Oh no you don't! '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! '''Gumball: '''We may be merged, but you have no right to know where we were. '''Miss Simian: '''I don't care! (Miss Simian continues following.) (Later.) '''Bobert: '''Here it is. '''Gumball: '''Ah, the good ole cabin! (Gumball turns and sees Miss Simian.) '''Gumball: Miss Simian! I told you to stay back! Miss Simian: I don't care what you say. That's not how I roll. Gumball: '''Fine! Since you're already here, you must as well help us. '''Miss Simian: '''Alright. (The team gather around the structure.) '''Gumball: '''Alright everyone. I want you all the lift as hard as you can. Alright go! (The team lift the structure.) '''Gumball: '''Alright. Let's head back to camp. (Later.) '''Darwin: '''Hey how long do you think they've been gone? '''Tobias: '''I'd say a few hours. I never knew they were so far away from here. '''Penny: '''Well I just hope that they come back safely. '''Darwin: '''Yeah we all hope that. '''Tobias: '''True. '''Darwin: '''Hey! (Darwin looks across the beach.) '''Darwin: '''I think that's them! '''Tobias: '''Are you sure it's them? (Tobias and Penny look across the beach.) '''Tobias: '''You're right! It is them! '''Darwin: '''Come on! Let's help them! (The three run towards the group.) (A few minutes later.) '''Gumball: '''That......was.........exhausting! '''Darwin: It wasn't that bad! Gumball: '''That's because you were only there for the final stretch! That journey went on for MILES! '''Darwin: '''Well that doesn't matter because it's here! '''Gumball: Yeah. I guess you're right, I mean it IS easier than building a camp from the ground up. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island